vfkfandomcom-20200213-history
VFK Johnny Appleseed Quest! (2018)
The VFK Johnny Appleseed Quest is a weekly quest that appeared on VFK. Description Johnny Appleseed's birthday is Wednesday September 26th! Many have heard of the legend of Johnny Appleseed. This American folk hero really lived, and because of his rather eccentric behavior, great kindness and legacy of planting apple orchards, he became a legend in his own time! Johnny Appleseed, clothed in rags, walked barefoot all year in the wilderness of Ohio, Indiana and Illinois, which back then was the frontier. He bought land and planted apple tree orchards on it, helping to settle the frontier in his own unique way. On today's quest, let's look at the eccentric life of one of America's great folk heroes, Johnny Appleseed! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Johnny Apple Basket! Reward * Johnny Apple Basket * 1,000 Credits Questions and Answers # Many stories and legends survive which tell of Johnny Appleseed. They paint him as an eccentric fellow who lived in the utmost privation, he wore only threadbare clothes and no shoes. It was sometimes believed that Johnny planted apple trees here and there without purpose, moving on and leaving the trees to fend for themselves. In reality, the part about him being eccentric and walking barefoot is true, however, Johnny's plantings were far from random! Johnny Appleseed was a trained orchardist who learned his trade under a Mr. Crawford who owned apple orchards. Johnny was a religious man with a generous nature, that gained fame mostly because of his eccentric ways. For 50 years he planted and grew apple trees. What was Johnny Appleseed's real name? #* Nathanial Mansfield #* Jonathan Anderson #* Johnny Appleseed was his real name #* John Chapman # Even though the tales make Johnny Appleseed seem larger than life, he still had to do things in normal ways. He gathered and carried the seed for his orchards with him on his travels. Some stories say that he used a packhorse, or carried the seeds on his back, and even one tale tells of him carrying his seeds by river in a boat made from a pair of canoes lashed together. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall in Western Age, and say: "He lived in the wild frontier!" # Seeds can get heavy and not just any bag would do to bring his seeds with him. To protect them, he used leather bags that were tough enough to hold up to travelling. He collected his seed for his leather bags from the waste, or pomace, of the cider presses in Pennsylvania. What type of apple seeds did Johnny use? #* Granny Smith apple seeds #* Red Delicious apple seeds #* Ones from apples that had been pressed into cider #* Special hybrid seeds designed to grow in wild conditions # The myth of Johnny just scattering his seeds here and there, and leaving the trees to grow on their own, is only a myth. The truth, is far from that. Johnny Appleseed was a business man who actually claimed ownership to the wilderness land on which he planted his apples. He developed the land into a formal tree nursery, with the plan to sell the trees when the wilderness area was settled by people moving out to the frontier. Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age, and say: "This place would make a great orchard!" # With Johnny Appleseed's training as an orchardist, his orchards were very well designed, and his seedling trees thrived. He built a fence around his nurseries to protect his trees, and selected a local person that he trained to not only tend the nursery, but also to sell the young trees for him. Johnny stopped by each nursery about every two years. What did Johnny take in payment for his trees? #* Credit and bartered goods #* Only cash #* Only gold nuggets #* The trees were free, he gave them away # Even though John Chapman dressed in rags, his privations were by choice. He was far from poor, and in fact, was a wealthy man with many thriving nurseries! Due to his devout religious nature, he wanted to avoid the appearance of prosperity, and chose to lead the deprived life of a wandering missionary. Of the clothes he received in barter for his trees, he kept the worst clothes for himself and gave the best clothes away. Despite the extreme cold of the winters, Johnny walked barefoot all year, and led a harsh subsistent life. Go to the Castle Entrance in Medieval Age, and say: "He was a legend!" # In order to honor Johnny Appleseed's life, there are two choices for dates, his birthday on September 26th, 1774, or the day he died, a day in March. Because there is confusion about the actual date of his death, speculated to be March 10th, 11th or even the 18th, the anniversary of his birth is celebrated. Which of the following locations hosts an annual Johnny Appleseed Festival? #* Leominster, MA #* Fort Wayne, IN #* Apple Creek, OH #* All of the above # Annual festivals dedicated to Johnny Appleseed are held to celebrate the pioneer spirit of John Chapman and of course everything apple! The celebrations usually feature historical demonstrations, reenactments, crafts, and of course, lots of food! Go to the Colonial Harbor in Colonial Age, and say: "Apples, apples everywhere!" # The Johnny Appleseed festivals are each individual and unique, however, the Fort Wayne festival, which is held on the third full weekend of September holds special meaning. It is located at the place thought to be where Johnny Appleseed was buried, the former Archer Farm which is a National Historic Landmark. What is the name of the place in Fort Wayne where the festival is held? #* Apple Festival Park #* Johnny Appleseed Park #* Chapman Memorial Park #* Fort Worth Park # The festivals are more than just a celebration, they really let visitors experience the time of Johnny Appleseed. The Fort Wayne Johnny Appleseed Festival is a strict reenactment. It immerses visitors into the historic times of the 1800's by featuring period cooking done by vendors dressed in 1800's period dress, cooking as they did at that time, over open flames. Only things, processes and entertainment available within the 1800's are permitted at the festival. Go to the Merchant Square in Colonial Age and say: "An American Folk Hero!" Top 30 Finishers The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: Category:Weekly Quest